homeless, helpless, and in love
by Musicndgirlsaremylife
Summary: ashley is 18 and homless what happens when she runs into a beatiful girl named spencer . first fic ever! dont know where its really gunna go
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to south of nowhere only the script it mine.

Homeless, helpless, and in love.

Chp.1

Ash pov:

"FREEZE YOU LITTLE SCUM BAG!" those are the last words I hear before I start running out of the store. Now you're probably wondering what is going on? Well where to start I guess the very beginning. My name is Ashley Davies, and I'm homeless. Ha I sound like the people who go to those group meetings you know the ones where everyone goes " hi I'm bill and I'm addicted to meth." Ok back to the point I'm 18 and homeless I have been ever since I came out to my very rotten horrible mother. I mean really she makes the devil look like an adorable kitten that you can't say no to. Now you're like then go live with your dad! Well ya see my dad died when I was 6 he was the best damn musician in the world but he died in a plane crash on tour. So ever since I was out of the house I have been living it up on the L.A streets. I know it sounds pretty rough but really it's not too bad. So back to the whole freeze thing I was in this sketchy little store trying to find some food to steal because Mr. Tummy was all like feed me I'm so hungry! So I'm scoping out the place and really this should have been a piece of cake. But of course destiny had a different plan for me. As I grab all my goodies and start to walk out this beautiful blonde angel decides to run into me, and all my loot falls out. So here I am on the floor with an angel on me and some fat old guy threatening me. If this was some love story it would be a really crappy way of meeting someone. All of a sudden this angel (who by the way has the most precious voice in the world) says " oh my god I am so sorry I'm such a clumsy person are you ok? Did I hurt you?" All I could do is shake my head no. " Well my name is Spencer, Spencer Carlin. And yours?" And then my brain decides to ditch me and leave me gaping like an idiot. "uh I'm a um Ashley uh Davies." After I managed to spit that out I hear the sirens in the distance and decide to grab the fallen goods and run like hell. That was one week ago. And ever since then that blonde beauty Spencer Carlin ran into me, she's all I could think about.

* * *

><p>alright guys so this is my first fic tell me if i should keep going or stop and if you want give me some pointers or ideas.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ash pov:

"_Ash please don't go I need you to stay with me"_

"_Spencer I can't I have to go"_

"_if I kiss you will you stay?" _

_My whole body is screaming to run yet my heart is screaming "STAY ARE YOU STUPID THIS IS THE BEST GIRL YOU'LL EVER KISS!" as all of this is going on in my head I see her lean in and she's so close I can feel her breath on me…_

And that's when my friend Madison decides to wake me up. I try to go back to sleep to continue my dream but of course I can't and I know we have to leave soon before the workers come in. If you're confused don't be Madison (aka my best friend since I've been homeless)and me we sleep in construction sites. I know it's not some huge luxury but hey it's a roof over our head. "Ash get your lazy ass up we need to get out of here and meet up with Aiden."

"Ya I know but let's go see Jim and see if he can get us some food." Jim is one of the nicest guys I know he owns a little café down town and gives us free food when he can. He's like a granddad to Madison and me; he has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. I mean if it's pouring outside he'll let us sleep in the store. After a little bit we are down in the shop filling up our stomachs. Jim comes over to talk to us, "How's the food kids?" And with my awesome manners I talk with my mouth full "mmish phantasticccchhh"

"Madison you wanna translate that?"

" mmmm it's fantastic"

"thank you, and ash learn some manners will you" Jim says smiling.

After eating Madison and me went out to go find Aiden and of course we find him in those creepy dark ally's you know the ones where someone always gets jumped, shot, or robbed.

Aiden is the first to speak "alright ladies you know the plan, all we have to do if find 3 cars a 1969 Pontiac GTO, a 1967 Ford Mustang, and last but not least a 1967 Pontiac Grand Prix. They are all beauties so don't you dare dent them if I see so much as a chip I'll kill you both. We will do the usual each of us gets one car now get on it."

And with that we were off, me to go get the 1967 Ford Mustang. After I found the location with the car it was simple break into the car, hotwire it, and then drive off. But yet AGAIN destiny likes to get a kick of fucking me over. So ass I start to drive away the owner notices me gets his gun and starts to shot. Thankfully the guy couldn't hit a target even if it was 2 cm away from him but he did call the cops. And with that the chase was on! With experience I got away from the cops, so I dropped the car off at the spot and ran off. Only bad thing is someone saw me and told the cops. So we are back to playing cat and mouse.

But unlike last time I couldn't shake them and I was on foot. But out of nowhere a girl is walking around the corner and I hit but before we fall I mange to switch us and she lands on me. After looking up all I see is…...

* * *

><p>alright guys next chapter you see who she hits...will it be her mother, spencer, or a new face? alright review please thank you everyone for the feedback love you guys<p> 


End file.
